Forgiveness
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: learning to forgive the unforgivable fem Bill Weasley
1. Chapter 1

James broke his marriage vows with the house of Fawcett and as a result he was disown and Harry made the Potter heir Harry born in 1970 Harry/Belinda Weasley (fem Bill) takes place in Neale timeline Harry grew up with his great grandparents Charlus and Dorea, Sirius played a huge part in his upbringing and so did Remus Neville bwl, Harry's mother was killed by Bellatrix, Rabastan, Rudufulus and Barty Jr

Chapter 1

Harry was so excited today he graduates from Hogwarts, after 7 long years he is done knock knock come in he says. Harry his girlfriend Belinda nervously says what's wrong baby, I'm pregnant she says. How far are you along, 2 months so you will be giving birth in January. Well damn we will have to get married then, are you okay with getting married this early in life, I would have to eventually. He kisses her, come on graduation starts in an hour and they get dressed and heads down to the great hall. They go to the great hall and wait for the ceremony to begin which it does some 57 minutes later. Wizards and Witches today we celebrate these fine young adults said Dumbledore. Names were called up to get their diplomas, Harrison Potter with Newts in Herbology, Potions, Charms,Runes,DADA,COMC, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, History, with Ot's in all subjects. Some more names were called till Belinda name was called, she got the same results as Harry, finally after the last student got his diploma, Dumbledore said the closing remarks and the students clapped and cheered. Harrison said his great grandparents Charlus and Dorea we are happy to have you done with Hogwarts, have you considered what to do next asked Dorea, yes I want to get my masteries in Runes, Potions and Herbology first then DADA and COMC. Well that will be easy considering your mastery level in 3 of those subjects voiced Charlus. I know professors Snape, Babbling and Sprout said they will take as an apprentice next year. They just smiled at him, there is something me and Belinda have to tell you, what's that it's something that you and her parents and head of household should be there for. Alright and they all went to Potter palace, okay what you to have to say, I'm pregnant Belinda said, Cedrella was shocked so was Molly and Arthur, Septimius was pissed as was Charlus and Dorea. Pregnant before marriage this will cause a scandal voiced Charlus, well they will have to get married, heads nodded, give use a month will get a wonderful wedding planned said Cedrella and Dorea. Alright but what will you to do now that your schooling is over asked Charlus, well we want to get masteries said Belinda, have you found a master to take both of you on asked Charlus? Well we want to attend Konoha School of magical and Arcane Arts in Kyoto, Japan, they are a school for people wanting to get masteries under a time dilation 1 day to a year said Harry. Well what is the cost of the school 100,000 for tuition and room and board with them supplying the school supplies? It's worth it because each master is doing 1 on 1 apprenticeship. Well I have no problem with it, how long will you think it will take, I say about a month we should be gone after our honeymoon so I say we will be back by mid September. After they made small talk, the days passed with wedding planning but they hit a snag when Molly wanted to invite James and Lily. She argued James was his father but Harry said he was no father of his when he abandoned him and his mother to be with Lily so they were not invited to the wedding. Harry's best man was his best friend Nicholas Bones, and groomsmen Paul Rosier, Zachary Bell, and Chase Davenport. Belinda maid of honor was Hestia Jones and bridesmaids Gwendolyn Jones, Heather Abbott and Callista Boot, minister Bagnold will preside over the wedding. Their honeymoon will be a week in Kingston, Jamaica for a week then returning home for 2 days then heading to Japan to start their mastery program.

JAMES POV

James is thinking a lot about these past 17 years, when he cheated on Melinda with Lily was the down point of his life, he was disowned and had his son taken away from him. Even though he and Lily have had 4 kids of their own, his friends Sirius and Remus no longer associate themselves with himself. Him and Lily has gotten into a lot of arguments lately mostly about her family, her sister and her husband and son has treated Cameron, Maxwell, Breatrix and Daisy horrid and Lily wants to reconnect with these people. They are the muggle version of death eaters, anything magical they hate and they truly hate us James thought, Breatrix and Daisy starts Hogwarts this year and so he can finally divorce Lily. Just then Lily and Alice came into the room, James said Alice did you hear Harry is getting married to Belinda. No I did not, he said shocked his son is getting married, well yes they are me and Frank got an invitation to the wedding. Well we did not get 1 Lily said, we won't be getting 1 said James, Harrison hates me and it will not change anytime soon he voiced. I could talk to Belinda for you. She is my goddaughter and I could convince her to get Harry to invite you James. That would be wonderful if you could please do that Alice, she nods and smiles and takes her leave. Hopefully I will be able to reconnect with my son though James.

Belinda and Harry POV

Belinda gets done talking to her godmother and decides to talk to Harry, hey you got a minute sure he says. I was wondering if you could invite your father and his family, why asked Harry? Well my godmother is friends with your dad and he really wants to reconnect with you Belinda said. Well he should have not cheated on my mom, my mother loved him to death and he just leaves for that bitch he yells. I know but it would mean a lot to my mother and godmother if they were invited to the wedding Belinda voiced. Fine but don't expect me to talk to them and she kisses him and thanks him, damn I hope taid and nain don't get mad he thought.

Wedding July 24th 1988

Today is finally here, he is getting married to Belinda, him and Nicholas are at the altar when music starts playing, down comes his groomsmen and bridesmaids. Then Belinda and Arthur comes down

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'

Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying

She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me

And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"

I say

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause girl you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

Belinda looks down right sexy in her dress thought Harry.

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me

Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy

She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change

If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say

I wish mom was here to see my wedding she would really like Belinda.

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

The way you are

The way you are

Girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

When I see your face

There's not a thing that I would change

'Cause you're amazing

Just the way you are

And when you smile

The whole world stops and stares for a while

'Cause, girl, you're amazing

Just the way you are

Yeah

Wizards and witches begin Bagnold, we have gathered here to witness the joining of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Ancient House of and Belinda have come together under the blessing of mother magic. They will now exchange their own vows, Belinda said Harrison, I still remember the beautiful girl that I saw the day of our sorting at Hogwarts, the 1 who always had a smile on her face and willing to help others. The 1 who would never let another person being bullied and that Is the woman I Am glad I will be marrying. Harrison said Belinda, I still remember the day you volunteered to help me with my transfiguration homework.I complain and called you all type of names and yet you still help me with a smile on your face.I knew right then and there wonderful and kind person and I am glad that I can call that man my repeat after me "Do you, Belinda Margaret Weasley, take Harrison James Potter to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in dark times and light, and to always be true?" I do she says, And do you,Harrison James Potter, take Belinda Margaret Weasley to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, in dark times and light, and to always be true?" I do Harry says,"Then by the blessings of mother magic, I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Harrison Potter. Harry, you may kiss your wife said minister Bagnold."Harry unveils and kisses Belinda and an applause rings throwout the hall as Harry leads her down the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party.

Wedding reception

Harry and Belinda take their first dance as husband and wife

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And darling, I will be loving you till we're seventy

And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three

And I'm thinking 'bout how

People fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well me, I fall in love with you every single day

I just wanna tell you I am

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

And I'm thinking 'bout how

People fall in love in mysterious ways

And maybe it's all part of a plan

Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now, take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud

And maybe we found love right where we are

People start to join them on the dance floor but Harry and Belinda are lost in their own selves.

So baby, now, take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud

That maybe we found love right where we are

Oh baby, we found love right where we are

And we found love right where we are

Soon the song was over and the feast started piles of food which consist of There was roast duck, roast geese, lamb chops, smoked salmon, stuffed swans, pheasants, pottages, turkey legs, ragouts, a large selection of cheese, freshly baked bread and warm butter. Apples, wild fruit, dates, sugared almonds and pistachio nuts cleared their palettes. Custards, tarts, cherry hearts, puddings, fresh fruits and, the Prince's favourite, treacle tarts sweetened the teeth. Pumpkin juice, spicy mulled wine, butterbeer and Firewhiskey flowed freely, along with some of the more exotic drinks and mixes. After everybody had their fill, toasts to the new bride and groom, James walked up to Harry and tried to talk to Harry but he ignored him. After saying goodbyes they portkeyed to potter villa in Athens, Greece, they went to freshen up, Harry came out in some black boxers briefs while Belinda came out in a green see thru lingerie

**Sex Warning**

Damn baby you look wonderful in that and she smiles sexily at him, he pulls her to him and sucks on her titty while fingering her pussy, yes Harry she moans, she stops him and pushes him on the bed and pulls down his boxers. She takes him inside of her mouth, fuck Belinda more and sucks him even more. After several more sucks he flips her over and kisses down her stomach till he is at her pussy. He takes a long lick of her pussy and she moans to it and he starts to eat her out, yes Harry more she moans with her hands on top of his head. She cums a little while later, I can't wait any longer Harry says as he lines his dick up with her pussy and pushes in, o Belinda moans. Harry goes hard and fast, yes Harry harder she says and he speeds up fucking her in long hard strives, I'm cummin he says about 20 minutes later and unloads inside of her.

**End of Sex Scene**

They hold each other in the after grow, Harry that was amazing said Belinda, I know he says. After we get done with our masteries we will be moving into the heir's manor in southern Wales. Till I become Lord Potter then we will move into the Lord's place which is Potter palace. She smiled thinking about her life with Harrison. She can't wait until her masteries are done with what she thought as she drifted off to sleep. Over the next week they enjoyed their honeymoon, soon it was time to go back home. They were portkeyed to their new home in south Wales, master Harrison I'am Rachel head elf here at the manor. Hello Rachel this will be mine and Belinda home till I become Lord Potter said Harry. We will be leaving in a couple of days and won't return till the last week of August, she nods, takes use to the master suite voiced Harry and she leads them to the master suite. It is about 10x the size of the head boy and girl suite. Well damn this looks good said Belinda, B don't forget we have to go Gringotts to make a will and take an inheritance test. Alright let's go she said and with that they went to Gringotts

**Gringotts**

They were in the Potter's account manager office, heir Potter here are the results

**Name:** Harrison 'Harry' James Potter

**Mother (Matriarchy):** Melinda Sarah Potter nee Fawcett (Deceased)

**Father** **(Patriarchy): **James Harold Potter

**Godmother**: Marlene Iris McKinnon( Blood Adoption of Harrison)

**Godfather:** Sirius Orion Black (Blood Adoption of Harrison)

**Patriarchal Heir too:**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter(absorbed the Emmrys, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell( Absorbed the Slytherin line)**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Linfred**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Roland**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Pellinore**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Fleamont**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange(conquest/blood fued) **

**Noble House of Sackville**

**Noble House of Wyndham**

**Noble house of Adkins**

**Noble House of Burdine**

**Matriarchal Heir too:**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Fawcett**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Davenport**

**Most Ancient and Noble House of Mckinnon (blood adoption)**

**ANCIENT AND NOBLE**

**BOLDEN**

**BATES**

**Noble House of Davison**

**Noble House of Rodway**

**Noble House of BYRD**

**Noble House of CLARK**

**Noble House of LEWIS**

**Noble House of Dunn**

**Abilities:**

**Natural Occlumency: **

**Natural Legilimency: **

**Eidetic Memory/Perfect Recall: **

**Metamorphmagus: **

**Animagus: Shadow Panther, Griffin, Nemean Lion and Badger**

**Beast Speaker: **

**Veela Allure**

**Basilisk Sight(Can petrify not kill)**

**Wiccan Abilities**

**Advanced Electrokinesis - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of pure electricity.**

**Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire.**

**Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.**

**Calling - The ability to **_**call**_** or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will.**

**Deflection - The ability to deflect the active powers of others.**

**Electrokinesis - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning**

**Energy Balls - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy.**

**Energy Beam - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy.**

**Fear Amplification - The ability to amplify another being's fear.**

**Fear Projection - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification.**

**Fireballs - The ability to generate balls of fire.**

**Fire Throwing - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands.**

**Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)**

**Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)**

**Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)**

**Force Fields - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force.**

**Healing - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others.**

**High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.**

**Knowledge Absorption - The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people.**

**Life Draining - The ability to drain the life force out of someone.**

**Luck Granting - The ability to grant luck or bad luck to others.**

**Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.**

**Mind Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the minds of others.**

**Psychokinesis**** \- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis.**

**Pyrokinesis - The ability to generate and control fire.**

**Regeneration - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong the user is.**

**Technopathy - The ability to control and manipulate technology.**

**Telekinesis - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands.**

**Ki Energy- **_**Ki**_** is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power," which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. **_**Ki**_** can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's **_**ki**_** to overcome this barrier and become stronger(power level of 100,000).**

**Flying**

Mr. Potter you are a very powerful wizard indeed I suggest you take your ability test with you to Japan so they can help you with developing your powers. I will, now with my assets I want to combine these noble houses to create a second Potter seat, I will get right on that voiced Ripclaw, here are your asset list

**Properties and share holdings:**

**Potter: Dragons Keep - Wales **

**Moonacre – Scotland,**

**Potter Chateau – Paris France,**

**Potter Chalet – Alps,**

**Switzerland, Heirs Manor – Wales**

**Potter Castle– Nottingham**

**Potter Palace- Eastern Wales**

**Pottotter Villa- A small Villa located in France, surrounded by a group of neighboring Veela.**

**Potter Farm- A large 5,000 Acre Farm cared for by the Potter Elves. Also holds one of the largest greenhouses in the country.**

**Potter Villa- located 10 Miles West of Grainval**

**10 bedroom penthouse in London, England**

**15 bedroom Beach house in Malibu, California**

**islands; one in the Atlantic about 150 miles west of the Canary Islands, it covers an area of about 2,400sq miles, has been warded for 1100 years and its perfect for growing; volcanic soil sub tropical climate and its own water supply and is currently a magical creature reserve. About ¾ of it is lightly farmed for the muggle market. The whole island or Marauders Retreat as my dad re-named it is looked after by 25 families who are sworn vassals of House Potter and about 50 house elves.''**

**Bello Isola or simply 'Beautiful Isle', is in the Indian Ocean off the coast of South Africa on the same longitude as Mozambique it's just over 3,000sq miles that's about the size of Puerto Rico''. Harry clarified, at the questioning looks he was getting as regards size. Continuing to explain ''The island is planted with vineyards to produce elf wine and there's a rather large family estate and Villa. The whole island is run by house Elves belonging to the Ponte family. It's home to some magical creatures, but not as many as Marauders retreat. It's perfect for growing potion ingredients and very heavily blood warded for the last 900 years''.**

**Pacific off Baja California in Mexico. Hardusholm, is the largest of the 3 it's nearly as big as Sri Lanka at about 24,500sq miles. ''.'It currently produces 65% of the northern hemispheres potions ingredients and is run by 500 House Elves and 50 Beastmaster's and herbologists and their families. The people are all sworn vassals of the Potter Family and have been for centuries.**

**plot of land, an island archipelago, in South-West England called Æsctir (it is pronounced ASH-TIR). It is a politically independent land that the British Wizarding government has no rights don't even know it exists due to its wards and unplottable location, making it seem as though there's nothing but ocean where Æsctir is, repelling muggles from ever coming close to the outer wards. They own Æsctir in all its entirety.**

**Businesses:**

**Potter Herbology - 100%**

**Potter Docks – 100% **

**Potter Industries – 100%**

**Potter Shipping - 100%**

**69% Nimbus Racing Company**

**45% Daily Prophet**

**Appley Arrows - 100%**

**Liquid Assets: Potter family vault (17): Galleons: 989,567,849,031,000,000 Sickles: 75,911,007, Nuts: 985,892,120**

**Harrison Potter Vault (1090)**

**7,000,000 G 67,890 S 890 Nuts**

**950,000,000,000 platinum bars,**

**900,000,000,000 gold bars**

**900,000,000,000,000,000 books**

**10,000,000,000 tomes**

**2,000,000,000 scrolls**

**Fleamont Potter Estate**

**Sleekeazy's Hair Potion 100%**

**Aurora Beauty Company 100%**

**Fleamont Vault 600,000,000G**

**Fleamont business Vault 78,000,000,000G**

Now your great-grandfather has given permission for you to see the Potter holdings, I will mail you the other house holdings because I have to dig them up he said. They took the ability list and asset sheat and left, well tomorrow we leave for Japan for a month he said to Belinda who nodded.

Reviews?

Æsctir is borrowed from Lorelai McQueen **Harry Potter and the Incubus Inheritance: the First Downfall**


	2. Chapter 2

9:00 AM GMT+9 time zone

Harry Belinda has arrived in Japan for Konoha School of magical and Arcane Arts . Since they are married they can share a room together. They go inside the main entrance to registration, hello we are Harrison and Belinda Potter and are here for registration. Ok let me check the computer, ahh here we are Harrison and Belinda Potter, Mr. Potter you will be getting masteries in Charms,Potions,Runes,DADA,Arithmancy,Battlemagic,Transfiguration,Languages,COMC and muggle .Potter you will be getting masteries in Warding,Runes,Arithmancy,Potions,Languages and muggle education. Your dorm room is 454B just take the stairs down the hallway to the right outside the door. They go outside the door and walk to the right and see a moving staircase to the right. They walk on it and it takes them up each level till they get to the 4th level, they step off and walk to their dorm room. They get the room and walk in, they see the room is the same size as the head suite at Hogwarts. They take out and unshrink their things when an house elf pops in, hello Mr and Mrs Potter I'm Ursa your elf that has been assigned to you she says in jippersm english that has a japanese accent to it. Can you put our things up and with a snap of her fingers their clothes are put away. Thank you Ursa if we need anything we will call you and the elf nodded and popped away.

About 25 minutes later a knock on the door and a woman with dark hair and japanese features was at the door. Hello I will be taking both of you to your the time field to get started. I will tell you about the time field, for every 24 hours that goes pass a year will pass inside of the time field. You both will be in here for 5 days to start off because your muggle education will be first. They saw about 20 people inside of the time field. These will be your teachers for english ,history, biology, chemistry, physics, algebra, calculus, trigonometry, computer science, and muggle health. Now when you come out you will at least be high school graduate level for all of these courses. After that we will work on college courses if you like, said Aiko, their guide. Ok 1 last thing you will be able to call your elf to bring your things while inside the time field said Aiko. Aiko left and the time field was activated, let's get to work voiced Riku Aki the biology teacher. Over the next 5 years/days were some of the hardest times they will ever face. History and english came to them like fish to water but chemistry,physics and calculus were a struggle for them to learn. Ex 1, Quadratic Functions Find the vertex of the parabola It took them about 30 minutes to work out the We have that , and then . But after 3 years of working hard on it they were able to ace pre cal,cal, chemistry and physics. Biology only took them half a year to master, the computer science course was also easy for them, they also learned how to make technology work around magic. After 5 days the time field came down, ok do you all want to get a college degree asked 1 of their teachers. Yes said Harry I would like to get a business and computer science degree said Harry and Belinda shook her head no.

Ok in 3 days you will go back under the field for another 5 years with several college professors from Tokyo Institute of Technology who are squibs. They had gone back to their room, so what are you gonna do for 5 days asked Harry? I guess I will start my mastery program without you said Belinda, Harry nods. Too bad the time field does not affect the person biology or else you would have given birth already Harry voiced. Over the next 3 days they all took time out to rest before they head back to the time field. 1 day Belinda received a letter from her mother, Harry. It looks like your dad and Lily are getting a divored. Well I guess he learned grass is not always greener on the other side, did she mention why. Well it seems that your dad doesn't like Lily's muggle relatives and they have verbally assaulted their kids in the past. Sound like child abusers to me said Harry. So does it say anything else, well it does mention that hopefully you 2 can reconnect, that most likely will not happen said Harry. Soon the 3 days were up and it was time for them to return to the time field. Ok Harrison you will be under for 6 days so you will come out with a bachelor's and master's in in business administration and computer science. Belinda you will go for 3 days first for warding and runes, then a day rest then another 3 days for arithmancy and potions, you 2 will take the language course together.

Ok Harrison you will go in the door next to this 1 and the professors will be waiting for you. Harry goes next door and sees about 6 professors, Harrison good you here said Roku Sato his business professor. As you know for the next 6 years we will be your professors and by the time you leave you will hold degrees in both computer science and business, so let's get started said Sato. Over the course of these 6 years Harry worked hard and made a couple of discoveries in the technology field. He made his own computer called Potter note, a wireless laptop with an unlimited amount of memory. He also has made a voice operated television that works by you saying on and off and the number or tv station name of the channel. Right now he is working on making wireless internet, wifi for short. On the business side of things are going great, he finished up his bachelor's in 2 years and is almost done with his master's. He never thought he would be this business savvy but the professors say he has a green thumb for business. He has already decided that when he will start another branch of Potter Inc called potter technologies. On the last day of the time field there was a small ceremony held, ok said the dean Harrison Potter you have graduated cum laude with a bachelor degree in computer science and business administration. You have also earned a master's in computer science and business administration also cum laude.

He was given his diplomas and the professors congratulated him and said they looked forward to hearing about his success in the future. The next day the time field came down and Belinda was there waiting for him but so was Aiko. Harrison since you are nearly a master in Charms, Dada, Runes we have decided you will go directly into getting those masteries because it won't even take you a full year, you will only be under for 12 hours or 6 months. I see you in a 12 hours baby and he goes to another time field with the runes,charms and dada masters. Over the course of the 6 months he learned advanced charms and dada. In runes he was able to get magic and electricity to work together and made tv's and other appliances such as toasters and ovens work with magic instead of electricity. In dada he was able to make a shield which blocks the killing curse, animam meam incolumem custodiat/latin(protect my soul from harm). In charms he was he was able to make charm better than arresto momentum. Prohibere subsisto momentum/latin(stop arresto momentum), you stop right then and there and very slowly and gently you go down like you're flying. Soon the 6 months were up, a couple of hours before the time field was up I was awarded Icw masteries in charms,runes and dada. The time field came down and Belinda was there waiting for him, Harry said Aiko in 2 days you will start your potions, comc and arithmancy masteries.

They go back to their room and lay down on the bed, so have you gotten any letters from home asked Harry. Yes my cousin Rachel was chosen as head girl this year, all Harry did was nod. Harry baby do you hate your brothers and sisters from your dad's marriage with Lily. No I do not but I don't know if I can accept them because of my dad's treachery. Belinda nodded her head and they drift off to sleep, over the next 2 days they were going at like rabbits. Soon it was time to go back in time field. Harry was met by 10 professors, just then Aiko came out. Ok Belinda you will be going in with him also because you all will be learning your languages in this go, spanish, russian, latin, dutch, chinese, greek, african, irish, french and gobbledegook. They all go in the time field again and begin their lessons again. In potions he combined with biology came up with a cure for lycanthrope, the key was eliminating the werewolf strain and he has figured out to expunge that from the body. He also found a cure for squibs, inbreeding does not create squibs but twist the magical core up above itself. In comc he used his beast speaking to control and keep the animals calm down, he also learned about different animals ways of living and how to care for them. Arithmancy was easy after he took the muggle math courses, he was able to decipher everything. Soon the 2 days were over and Harry was awarded ICW masteries in potions, comc, arithmancy. Soon the time field was over, Harry says Belinda, I have some news she says sadly.

Harry said Aiko I will give you a week off before we start we start your battle magic and transfiguration along with your abilities from your ability test. Harry and Belinda go to their room, what is sad is that you have to talk to me about voiced Harry. Well it turns out that Lily had your dad under love potions and aunt Alice and my mom helped her. Harry is shocked and pissed off, what is being done asked Harry? Well my dad has divorced my mom the same with uncle Frank he divorced aunt Alice. As reparations to the house of Potter and Fawcett aunt Alice has been made a slave to the house of Fawcett and Lily the house of Potter. My mom chose to become a goblin slave. She is working in their mines she said crying. How is the Prewetts taking this he asked, uncle Ignatius has disowned both mom and aunt Alice. The family is really taking this hard, dad has shut himself out and my brothers are in a state of shock. The purists in the wizengamot are trying to use this to push for harsher laws against muggleborns. Don't worry everything will be ok said Harry in a soothing voice. She cried herself to sleep as Harry continued to hold her and tells her everything will be ok. Eventually he drifted off to sleep, waking up the next morning they had breakfast and made love. Over the next week they received letters from home, his great grandfather wrote that he has reinstated his father but he was still the heir.

He knew that meant that his younger siblings will be taking on the Potter name. His great grandmother has told him that Sirius, Remus and his dad are patching up their friendship. His dad even sent him a letter asking to meet him once he returned from abroad. Belinda has gotten a letter telling her that her grandparents want to meet her once they return. Over the next 6 days they were mostly either fucking or talking about plans once they return home. Soon it was time for Harry to return to the time field for his last 2 masteries and master his abilities. When they walked to the time field they saw about 45 people. Harry these are wiccan witches, half demons and a white lighter here to help you master your wiccan powers. We will be under the time field for the last 14 days, Belinda do you want to come under with him and master your abilities also asked Aiko. Yes I would like to work on my Animagus and control Energy Balls and Energy Beam she said. Ok and they both went in,Ursa called Harry, yes master Harry have our things packed in 14 days time, yes master Harry. From day 1 Harry worked on his battle magic and transfiguration first. Battle magic was about fighting with a wand and duelling, transfiguration for the mastery is about human transfiguration, conjuration, trans-species transformation and vanishment. In human transfiguration with him being an metamorphmagus, animagus and shapeshifting he passed that part with ease. In trans-species transformation he was able to turn animals into different objects and able to turn objects into animals. He was able to conjure fire, water, ice and even metal. He was able to vanish everything they told him with no problems.

After the year was up he was awarded ICW mastery in transfiguration. In his battle magic all they mostly did was have all out brawls while also using dark and lethal spells. Tonitrui magni malleo, the spell known as the Norse Hammer is a powerful bludgeoner. After 2 years of duels and all out duels master Hammond signed off on his mastery and he was awarded a ICW mastery in battle magic. Now he has finally gotten around to his abilities, first it was decided to work on his animagus, metamorphmagus, glamouring and shapeshifting forms first then veela allure, basilisk sight and mental powers before moving on to his fight base abilities. Harry animagus and metamorphmagus abilities were easy to teach him as he had a natural affinity for it. His veela allure took a while because he could not keep it under control and had a couple of females nearly were about to jump him. But after 6 months of practice he successfully was able to do it and keep it under control. His basilisk sight was fairly easy. They had a baby basilisk teach him how to control it which only took a week. Then it was on to his mind abilities. Now it was time for his wiccan abilities to get learned, his first lesson was with a half demon named Kira. She was beautiful and deadly, she taught him memory and mind manipulation. When you are messing with the memory it is important to erase everything relating to the topic. Or else they can figure out something is wrong with their memory. She showed how to alter and erase memories, ok with the mind is easier than the memories. Mind can be played tricks on, manipulating the mind of others takes full concentration though. This only took him 3 weeks to master though which shocked her at how easy it was for him to learn. Harry's next teacher was another half demon half witch named Belladonna, she taught him fear projection and amplification. Now she in a harsh cold voice brings out the amplification in a person is easy she said. You look inside of them and see their biggest fear and manipulate their feelings until it comes out in full force. She did it with him, his biggest fear is losing Belinda and the baby, he screamed for dear life as his fear was brought out. Fear projection is about making your fear a reality. After 2 months he mastered these abilities. Moving on next was his fire power, fireballs, fire throwing, fire starter, flame travel and pyrokinesis. For these abilities he had two teachers both male, the first teacher will teach him fireballs and fire throwing.

Ok to form fireballs hold your hand out like this with your palm facing your face and concentrate and think of fire. Harry does and he forms a fireball for about 5 seconds before it goes out. Concentrate he says and after 2 hours of concentrating he was able to control the fireball on long it stayed. Harry transfigured rats and used them for target practice. Now I will show you fire throwing, it is the same way with creating fireballs but only this time put more power behind it. Harry but he can't do it, some over a month Harry keeps practicing until he gets it, excellent Harrison. They work on control for the next 2 weeks, now I will teach you the advanced form which will be a torch like beam of fire. Again it took 2 weeks before Harry was able to master it. Well Harry my work is done said the half wizard demon hybrid. The next teacher was a half wiccan witch/demon hybrid. Ok fire starting is simple look at that table which Harry does and think about fire. Harry does this and after 30 minutes it catches, good now to make it stop blank out your mind. Harry does and it stops them working on that for 3 hours before he masters it. Ok flame travel is a lot like apparition, you just have to look into your inner fire. He looks into his core and feels his inner fire, good lock onto it and try to apparate away.

He does and flames over take his body as he apparates from 1 side to the next, you did on your first time, it took me 5x's to get it right. Harry over the next month would practice this before mastering it. His last fire ability is pyrokinesis. This ability also gives you the right to control fire but you can use it to spit fire, breath fire and become fire. He taught Harry how to breath and spit fire which took Harry a month to learn. Lastly he taught Harry how to become a human torch which only took Harry a week to master. Harry's next teachers were for his electrokinesis, energy balls, energy beams and deflection. Harry was taught how to deflect the powers of others which were simple and easy only took him a couple of hours to learn. His electrokinesis were hard for him to learn, it took him a year to learn and another 2 months for the advanced form. The energy balls and beams were medium for him since he already learned electrokinesis. It took him a month to learn how to shoot and fire the balls and beams. Next were his teachers in life draining, and knowledge absorption. In his knowledge absorption lesson he was taught you have to look into a person's eyes and you could see their knowledge on a certain skill. He did this on his reacher and was able to get his knowledge on rituals. It took him 6 months to master this skill. In his life draining class they used pigs and cows, he was taught to lock in on the heart and just take the life out of it.

Telekinesis, psychokinesis, calling and technopathy were his next classes. In his telekinesis classes he was having trouble moving objects with his mind so he started to use his hands which came easy that way to him. Eventually after a year he was able to learn using his mind and he mastered it in another year. The advanced form he used big animals he transfigured like apes and foxes and in 6 months he had mastered it. His psychokinesis was easy since he was only calling things not in his line of sight, he mastered it in a calling ability was fairly easy he mastered it in a week. His technopathy lesson was about middle ground in difficulty he mastered it in 6 months. Next were his high resistance, regeneration and healing lessons. In his regeneration lesson he made wounds on himself and worked on healing himself. After 6 months he had mastered this power, in his high resistance lesson, the teacher just threw powerful attacks at him. He after only a month was able take attacks directly from upper level demons. His healing class was taught by a white lighter named Leo Wyatt. Ok Harry healing is not that hard, just put your hand over the wound and focus on the wound and it will heal. It took Harry only a month before he was able to master it. Now all he has left is 2 abilities Ki Energy and flying, ok Harry this is your last teacher his name is Roku and I want you to listen to him fully he can teach you a lot said Aiko. My name is Roku, I'm a japanese pureblood wizard from the ancient and noble house of son. My ancestors are not native to this world. We come from a planet called Vegeta. We are a warrior race called saiyans. The most elite warriors in the universe, however our planet was destroyed by a galactic terrorist. My ancestor came to earth and his descendants have been here since then. Now I sense a very powerful ki level and reserves from you Roku voiced. My ability test said it was at 100,000 level, well you will be a very powerful warrior, come we have 5½ years for me to teach you everything I know.

So over the next 5½ years Harry was taught everything from kaio ken, kamehameha wave, destruction disk, spirit bomb, galik gun, tri beam cannon. He was taught energy control along with fighting, reserving your stamina how to feel for Ki and sense Ki. He was taught flying and different forms of martial arts(kung fu, taekwondo,judo, kendo, and jiu jitsu) . Ok we are at the 3 year period mark, let see your power level, 100,098,000, you have done very well Harry, thank you master. But I feel a barrier that I cannot break through for some reason Harry voiced his concerns. His lessons continued for another 6 months when he broke through the barrier, ki and magic rolled off of him in waves and his new ki level was 5,004,900,000. Harrison if I did not know any better I would say you were a saiyan voiced his sensi Roku. I think I will call this form super mage and his sensi nodded. Over the last 2 years he created his own moves, and was able to get even more powerful as a result of this. Soon his time was over and his power level was 12, 828, 000, 200, Harry you are the greatest student that I have ever had keep working and you will become more powerful than me 1 day said Roku. Soon the time was up in the time field, Harry said Belinda and Aiko let's go they both said. Aikio led them back up to the main entrance on the ground floor, ok your time here at the academy has been completed, as you know all masteries you got here are ICW approved. So any where will accept them, well I wish the both of you well in your future endeavors, They both nod and leave the room, ursa pop here are your things master Harry and mistress Belinda. Thank you and I would like to say you were a good elf voiced Harry she smiles and bow then pops away. Blinky yes master Harry, takes us home and she pops them both to their home in Wales. It's 8:45 pm, fix us some dinner and bring it to our room, what you like, some lamb chops and cauliflower for me, a steak for me said Belinda. Well let's go change into our night clothes said Harry.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Charmed timeline moved from 1998 to 2014

Prue- 28/Ambrosius

Piper- 25/Leo

Phoebe- 23/Cole and also this will have some of Marvel's universe elements and DBZ's

Chapter 3 Birth and new Nation

Harry and Belinda woke up the next day got ready and headed to Potter palace for breakfast. Flooing over there they are met by Dorea in the entrance hall, good your here she said. Come the rest of the family is here and they follow Dorea into the foyer where James, Charlus and his half siblings are at and the Weasleys. Good you are here says Charlus we can get started he voiced and Dorea nodded. Harry and Belinda took a seat, now Harry as you know you are still my heir and your child should it be a son will be 2nd in line. James will be 3rd and Cameron, Maxwell will be 4th and 5th in line succession.

Harry nods his head, now that you have your masteries, what are your plans? Well I was looking into starting a new sector of Potter Industries called Potter technology. That is wonderful, said Charlus, also I was wondering if it would be possible to develop a community on Æsctir. Yes you can but are you sure you want that much land it is 4 times the size of canada. We know that and I have something planned for that land and it will be revolutionary in the magical world.

Well now that that piece is taking care of the wizengamot has passed laws that forbid muggle born witches and wizards from marrying purebloods and half bloods said Charlus. Ok but this does not affect us, said Harry, Belinda is a pureblood and our child's birth will probably trigger a marriage contract with another family. They all made little chit chat then breakfast was served and they all ate till their heart's desire. Eventually the Weasleys left and so did James and his family so it was just Harry, Charlus, Dorea and Belinda left.

Well grandfather, are there any properties in Æsctir asked Harry, well there is a castle about 3x's the size of the palace here. Harry was shocked the palace was 5x's the size of Hogwarts so knowing they have a castle 15x's the size of Hogwarts. Well my plans will need that castle said Harry. What do you have planned that is so revolutionary, asked Charlus? I plan on starting my own nation, purely magical without restrictions to certain magics. Charlus could not believe it he knew his great grandson was ambitious but he could not have foreseen this. Well I hope this comes to fruition said Charlus. Both Dorea and Charlus hug both of Belinda and Harry. They both take their leave to go back to their manor.

Timeskip 6 months later January 18th 1989

The entire magical world seems to have lost their magic and everybody is scared as hell. But Harry knows what is happening, his son is the twice blessed child. He stills remember the prophecy he heard all those months ago. When three planets burn as one over a sky of dancing light, and magic will rest for a holy day to welcome a twice blessed child. Belinda should be giving birth any moment now thought Harry. Then all of a sudden he feels his magic just hits him back and so does everybody else. He hears a baby crying and then he hears Belinda breathing, Harry we are parents she said happy. He gets his first look at his son and sees he has his emerald green eyes and a patch of black hair that is starting to grow. He holds him close to his chest after a few minutes he passes him to his dad and he goes around to Arthur, his siblings and Belinda siblings.

What are we going to name him? asked Belinda and Harry thinks for a moment, Ambrosius Ambrosius Harrison Potter he says. That is a befitting name for the future lord of the house of Potter Charlus said. Dorea kisses his forehead and cooes at the baby. He will be a very powerful baby someday voiced Cedrella. They all talked for about an hour before they went home. Well baby said Harry I cannot wait until we until the world sees our new nation and neither can I said Belinda.

Timeskip June 28th 1994

The past 5 years have been good for the Potter family Breatrix and Daisy are in their last year of Hogwarts. Cameron and Maxwell graduated 2 years ago and now are professional quidditch players. His dad has been seeing a widow named Alexandra Goyle for the past 3 years. It looks like he will propose sometime soon especially now that she is pregnant. Speaking of pregnancy Belinda is pregnant again with twin our 5th and 6th child. Ambrosius is 5 and Hillary is 4 with Henry 2 and Kevin 1. Our nation is nearly done with the development of it, the dwarves are really something at building buildings. The resources of the land are rich and fertile, we have already discovered that the land is rich with vibranium. The strongest metal in the entire world, he has already started making weapons for defence with vibranium. 1 thing in the future he is hoping to make is a spaceship to travel to other planets. So far he has gotten 100,000,000 wizards and witches along with their families to swear fealty to him and the Potter line to live in the nation.

He has decided to call the country Potterian after the Potter family so our name will be known around the entire magical world. Elves, Veelas, Werewolves, Centaurs, Dwarves and Goblins will also live in Potterian. There will be no discrimnation in his lands and he will not abide by blood purity. He will show what a magical country should and will look like where they do not have to hide because of muggles.

While he and Belinda were on a dig in Egypt they happened to find a spaceship. They were able to take it back to Potterian where they and their technology team looked at it. The ship even after all these years were in perfect condition with top notch technology. They broke the ship down and rebuilt it using vibranium, Harry took it to all 9 planets in our solar system. He even visited planets far away from us like a planet called Namek where they have balls called dragon balls that can grant a person any 5 wishes. He met with the planet elder and they talked about their different cultures and planet history. Namekians as they are called are green people with pointed ears who only drink water to survive. After their discussion he let Harry have 3 wishes from the dragon balls. Harry's first wish was to have knowledge and access to all of the technology and science in the universe. His second wish was to make his country indestructible. His third wish was for the muggles to never discover the wizarding world. His fourth wish was for his kids and descendants to inherit his abilities and his last wish was for it to never be a squib born in the Potter line. The elder also gave him 1 last gift, to unlock his hidden abilities which did not show up on his ability test. His new abilities gave him the power to cross dimensions and time travel and gave him an ki energy level of 51,312,000,800.

Time skip July 1st 1995

Today is the first day that Potterian becomes an official country, the national news is here as well as every top magical newspaper from every country. His family is up next to him along with his great-grandparents and his council of advisors.

Hello thank you all for coming today on the first day of Potterian being a country. We will now be open to Questions said Harry.

(NO.1Q) Excuse me King Harrison I'm Summer Falls from the American times, what made you want to start another country she asked?

(A) Well I wanted a country where all magicals can live in harmony without worrying about muggles finding out about us and without having to worry about the international statute of secrecy.

(NO.2Q) King Harrison I'm Rockford Desantos from the Seville Inquiry in Seville, Spain, will Potterian be a part of the ICW he asked.

(A) No we will be a country that be independent of the ICW

(NO.Q3) King Harrison I'm Abimbola Adébáyọ̀ from the Naija news in Nigeria, what are the rumors that you will be taking on another wife

(A) Those rumors are false I'm in love with my wife very much Harry voiced this to the media.

(NO.Q4) King Harrison Rita Skeeter from the daily prophet, will your nation put labels on different types of magic

(A) We will not discriminate between light and dark magic however certain magic like demonic, necromancy and soul magic will be forbidden.

(NO.Q5) King Harrison I'm Keith Buckner from the Los Angeles Daily Specter, Is there any truth about you building a space station

(A) Yes a space station is in the works for Potterian not mentioning they have already built one.

They spent another hour asking questions and Harry answering them. Before too long everything was wrapped up and the national media left. Well King Harry I think we did a good job for our first day on the job said Belinda. Queen Belinda you are right as always, we could have not done a better job Harry voiced. Well I better go check on Cyrus and Cyngus said Belinda referring to their new born baby twin boys.

Reviews?


End file.
